Broken
by Little Agr0n
Summary: Whatever you do, don't say "no" to Jesse. Rachel found that out the hard way. WARNING: disturbing themes. Domestic abuse. Written in second person


**Summary****:** _Whatever you do, don't say "no" to Jesse. Rachel found that out the hard way._

**Warning:**_This fanfic includes dark themes. Domestic abuse._

**A/N:**This is my third fic and I hope it is to your liking. It is written in second person but please don't let that stop you reading it. It is pretty depressing but I hope you enjoy is anyway. That you :D Also I don't like Jesse. You can probably work that out from reading this.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own glee, though I do own a hapy personality with a dark mind :)

* * *

You're lost. You don't know why. Or how. All you know is that life will never be the same again. You _thought_ you were a good person. You _thought_ you mattered. You _thought_ he loved you. You were _told_ he loved you. _He_ _told_ you he loved you. He lied.

You'd heard about this before. You never imagined it happening to you. You _thought_ you were stronger than this. You didn't_ think_ you were weak. Not before this.

You were _told_ to stand up for what you believed in. You did. Until now. Now you couldn't. Not now. You wouldn't be safe. You can only do things he approves of. You can't say no to him. You wouldn't dare. Not after the first time.

XoooOoooX

_Rachel and Jesse were Kissing. This was the farthest they had ever got. Jesse was lying over Rachel, his hand creeping up her stomach, under her shirt. "Jesse, stop. Please. I'm. I'm not ready."_

"_What did you say?!" Jesse snarled, his tone coated with venom. Upon receiving no reply, other than the fear that filled Rachel's eyes, he began to shake her. "You can't say no to me! Who do you think you are? You LOVE me! SAY. YOU. LOVE. ME!" He heard no reply so the shaking carried on, his grip bruising Rachel's biceps. "Say it. Mean it." He whispered through his teeth. This was worse than the shouting._

_She felt a sharp sting to her left cheek. With that she whimpered out "I love you Jesse." That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out. Gone to the rest of the world._

XoooOoooX

You keep getting flashbacks. Each one from a separate time. You can't help it. He haunts you in your sleep. He haunts you when you're awake. He does it repeatedly. Again. And again. And again.

You've lost count of how many times this has happened. How many times he's hit you. The only evidence you have are the bruises. Those marks on your skin that trigger the flashbacks. You have to hide them. That's what he tells you. No-one can see them. Only you.

You can't tell anybody either. He won't let you. You dread to think what would happen if someone did find out. You have enough memories already. There's no need to add more.

You're trapped. You're stuck in a shell. That shell, is your body. You look the same. Just tired and you wear more make up. People assume you wear the make-up to cover up your tired eyes. No-one asks to check. They just assume.

XoooOoooX

You didn't _mean_ for anyone to find out. You didn't _mean _for it to happen. It was accidental.

Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, bully, prom queen wannabe, comes into the toilets while you are cleaning up a slushie attack. The look on her face shows it all. She's seen. The cleaning had rinsed away the make-up. You're exposed.

She moves towards you, shock and sorrow evident on her face. "Rachel." It comes out as a whisper. You've never heard her speak like that before. It was like she was talking to a small child. A small broken child.

You turn away, not wanting to meet her eyes. You don't want her sympathy. You don't want her to know. You panic, scared for what will happen when he finds out. Your breaths become ragged. You're gasping for air. You can't breathe. You're choking now. Quinn comes to your aid but you flinch away from her touch. You don't want anyone touching you now.

She stood back as you calm yourself down. As your breathing becomes more even, she sits down next to you. Resting her hands on her knees, she's careful she doesn't touch you. "I need you to listen to me." She begins, looking at the side of your head. You refuse to look back at her. "Whoever did this to you, you need to report them, Rachel. This isn't right. You shouldn't have to feel like this. I think I've shown you enough dislike to last you forever. I do apologise for that and I hope that someday, you will forgive me. I will never forget how I treated you. I wasn't good to you and that is one of my worst regrets. I'm not saying this to grovel, I'm saying this because no-one deserves to be put through this. I wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemy.

You need help. I can help you. Let me in. Tell me who did this." She's pleading with you now. You still haven't looked at her. You refuse to answer. You and Quinn sit in a few minutes until it is shattered by the ringing of the school bell.

You wait for Quinn to say whatever else she wants to say. "Fine, don't tell me but you need to talk to _someone._"

You both sit in more silence. "This needs to be sorted. I'm taking matters into my hands and you're coming with me."

You're in a daze. You don't even realise that she has helped you up and led you through the empty corridors to her car. You don't notice that she's put you in the car. You don't notice that she's fastened your seatbelt and has begun to drive.

You don't realised that the car has stopped. You don't notice that you're at the police station. You only notice when you're sat with Quinn, being interviewed by a policewoman.

You're glad it's a woman. You wouldn't be able to manage if it was a man. Interacting with your dads is bad enough.

You begin to tell her about the first time. Then the second. Then the third. You feel Quinn shaking with sobs, next to you. You finish talking to the woman and are told to wait with Quinn in the room next door.

You both sit in silence, looking at the floor. The silence is only disturbed when you hear a voice. An angry voice. A shouting voice. A very familiar voice. It's Jesse and he really isn't happy with you.

You begin to shake. His voice triggers the gasping for air you seem to be lacking. Quinn holds you in her arms. You haven't felt this safe in months. Your breathing settles but you still shake.

"You may leave now, Miss Berry and Miss Fabray. I can assure you that Mr St. James will be kept under lock and key for the foreseeable future." The policewoman smiles gently at you and allows you to leave.

Quinn takes you home. The first thing you do is run into your dads' arms. There you are engulfed in a big hug.

Quinn wordlessly leaves, gently closing the door behind her.

You relax into your fathers' arms feeling once again safe and loved. You feel as though you could stay like this forever.

* * *

**A/N**** 2:** Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought. Good? Bad? Too unhappy? Not unhappy enough? Good storyline? Bad storyline? Let me know and I'll take it all into account. Constructive critisism is well appreciated. Thank you. Please Rate & Rveiew! :) x


End file.
